


Mission Report: January 20th, 2017

by AgentMayhem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Philinda - Freeform, Team as Family, Womens march LA, philinda if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMayhem/pseuds/AgentMayhem
Summary: You have to stand for something or you'll fall for anything.





	

They were surrounded. Everywhere he looked there was a body with unwavering glints in their eyes that screamed they weren't going down without a fight. He glanced to his left; Daisy & Fitzsimmons stood thier ground, waiting for the signal to move foward. He turned his gaze to his right and always she was there; May. His right hand [wo]man. The determination in her eyes never ceased to amaze him. 

The chants grew louder. This was it. This was the moment that would hopefully sway in their favor. May looked over at him and gave a slight nod signaling that she was ready for whatever was about to happen. He felt Daisy grip his wrist for moment before she released him with a nervous smirk.

Coulson let out a breath and gave the signal to move. As they moved foward he memorized the adamant looks on his team's features. He had never been more proud than he felt at this very moment. Although he wished it wouldn't have had to come to this, he knew knew in his heart this is where he was supposed to be. This moment would be one for the history books; he just hoped they lived long enough to see a difference made.

They marched forward heads held high.

Daisy began chanting and soon Simmons joined. He looked over at May who tossed him a smirk but stayed quiet. Fitz threw a fist to the sky; a signal of support.

This was for them. This was what life was all about. May and himself had been through hell and back. Hell, she nearly jumped into another dimension for him. So yes, this he would do for her; for Daisy & Simmons. 

The crowds around him moved as one. Their intent clear. He took in all of the surrounding civilians that would be affected by today and it made his heart clench. Without thinking he reached for May's hand and put a hand on the Daisy's shoulder. It wasn't until May gave his hand a squeeze that he found his voice. He began shouting along with the thousands before him.

He could hear the adrenaline pumping through his veins. May never let go of his hand. He wasn't sure if she held him to for him or if it was for her benefit. Either way it was needed.

They marched. They marched the streets of L.A. with nearly a million other supporters of womens rights. Posters and banners flew as songs of equality rang out. This is what S.H.I.E.L.D was about, wasn't it? It all started with a women who would take no for answer. A women who didn't care that it was a mans world. To quote the late, great Peggy Carter 'Compromise when you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say, No... ... you move.'

Countries around the world called out as one in unity that he would only dream of witnessing. They made it know they would be heard. Letting the world know they would not allow being pushed aside by some demagogue with a God complex. They would go down fighting arm in arm; one voice.

He had always seen May as his equal and now he would prove to her he meant every single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I marched along side with over 750k men and women who believed in equality. I cant put into words what I felt yesterday. Words will do my experience no justice.


End file.
